Past Shock
by WTF123
Summary: What if the 'Future Shock' episode had turned out differently?


(I do not own Godzilla: the series, the Land Before Time, or any of the handful of references made in this story.)

Godzilla had just finished slaughtering a crab-like monster that nearly destroyed New York harbor. Randy said to himself,

"Whoa, now that's gotta sting!"

Right as Godzilla tossed the other monster's bloody carcass into the ocean. Unfortunately, right then, they all noticed a large cluster of grey clouds in the near distance. It was beginning to accumulate into an ominous cyclone shape. Elsie shouted,

"Mother nature at 3 o'clock!"

Then Nick added,

"And it looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Seconds later, they were all sucked into the swirling vortex. Their boat began to shift, wildly. Then Randy asked them, "

Uh, does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

Water from the waves was spilling all over the place. It swerved and tilted wildly, and Monique, the navigator was trying furiously to navigate out of the storm. But then, out of nowhere, the clouds suddenly lifted, and the boat suddenly stopped shaking. Randy asked himself out loud,

"Whoa! What was THAT?"

A few minutes later, they headed into the cabin, where Monique was navigating. But strangely enough, they noticed that the clouds were still there, and that lightning was still going wild. Elsie said to them,

"I don't like the way that storm's still sitting out there."

Randy added,

"The radio's dead, nothing but static, but all the other systems are still online. But…the sonar's clear."

Nick was confused.

"Clear? Than where are Godzilla and that mutation?"

Elsie then attempted to provide the best response she could.

"Could the storm have forced them so deep under that they moved out of sonar range?"

*2 hours later*

It'd been two hours since the storm had rattled them, and they still couldn't find any signs of civilization. Nick was standing on the front deck, when Elsie came up to him, and said,

"Come on, It's been two hours without audio or visual contact. Maybe…maybe Godzilla just headed home without us."

Nick really hoped that wasn't the case, so he looked on, with hope.

Not long later, they finally spotted land. But to their shock, it wasn't what they were expecting. They saw hundreds of trees, bushes, and for some odd reason, the atmosphere seemed different.

"Hey, where's New York?" Nick asked himself.

He couldn't find anything familiar- No Brooklyn Bridge, no buildings- nothing.

Then Elsie looked back at Monique, and then said, "Monique, what's it say on the radar?"

Monique then looked at the radar, and replied, "It appears that we are at…Manhattan Island, 42 degrees north, 74 degrees west."

The rest of them got really confused after that. If that was Manhattan up ahead, than where was the skyline?

"Keep heading straight. There's gotta be something we're missing here." Nick added.

Soon after, they landed at a nearby shore. It was filled with thick, black sand, backed by huge trees, bushes, and grass.

"Uh, how's this New York?" Randy asked himself.

Then Nick said to him, "The only way we can find out what's going on is to go into this forest and see what's going on."

After that, they started to walk into the thick woods. On their way to a nearby river, Elsie spotted what looked like a small, strange looking plant substance on the ground. She bent over so she could get a better look at it. "

That strange."

"What is it Elsie? Is something wrong?" Nick asked her.

Then She replied to him, "Nick, I can't be sure, but I think that this is an Archefructus."

"Archafructus?" Nick was confused. He'd never heard of it.

"This type of plant substance hasn't been seen in over 70 million years", she replied.

Nick thought, _70 million years? Wasn't that when the dinosaurs were alive?...wait a second..._

His thoughts were cut off when Randy said to him, "Uh, Nick? I think we should get going now, man."

Then Nick stood up, and continued to follow the rest of the H.E.A.T.

They looked everywhere as they paced over the soft soil. Nick was walking ahead of them, when he suddenly screamed,

"Guys! I think you better come see this!"

The rest of them suddenly ran towards him, and then stopped when they caught up. But what they saw ahead of him was something none of them could've expected.

"H-how's that-" Randy started. "Unbelievable!" Monique added. "Is that-" Elsie tried to finish.

Across the river they'd just found, was a grayish colored creature that stood on four legs and had an unbelievably long neck and tail. Than Nick finished for them,

"I-I…it's a dinosaur."

Elsie tried to find a problem with his theory. "But, what if it's another mutation?"

Randy seemed pretty annoyed after she said that. "Dude! Trees…the atmosphere…the dinosaur!" Elsie then decided that there was no way that it could've been a mutation. Nick then added,

"Then that explains that weird plant me and Elsie found earlier...come on, let's check it out."

Later, they'd made their way across the river, and stared at awe at the majestic creature, as it slowly ate leaves off the nearby trees.

"How'd this thing get here?" Nick asked Elsie.

She thought for a moment, and then provided the only explanation she could. "Wait…what if the storm we were in was actually a time vortex that brought us into the past? I-It would explain the dinosaur, and the archaefructus."

He thought for a moment, and then said, "It's the only feasible explanation. Therefore we should be able to study and examine these creatures, because there will be more."

But right as he finished that statement, he noticed some rustling in the distance, across the river. They all turned around, and then a second later, out came what looked like a small, Apatosaurus, with brownish-tan skin. He was drinking from the river, when Randy commented, "Yep, we're in the past."

Directly after that statement, the Apatosaurus looked up. He was now making direct eye- contact with Nick. And as he just stared at him, he knew things were about to get complicated.

After staring at the creature for around 10 seconds, it suddenly ran off into the bushes, and vanished.

"Come on! We should follow it." Nick said to them. They then started to tread across the river, slowly. After a few minutes, they were back on land. But soon after, they heard something they never could've expected in the dinosaur era- voices.

"Is that…voices?" Elsie pointed out.

They then all listened carefully. Although they couldn't make out what they were saying, they did in fact hear voices. "

W-where are they coming from?" Monique asked. The only response Nick could come up with is, "We're gonna have to follow them."

Not long later, they'd followed the voices long enough to find out where they were coming from. It'd led them to a large clearing along another river. They silently hid behind a pair of trees as they listened. They could hear what sounded like a voice from a child, no older than 12 years of age. But after a minute of watching him eat leaves off a bush, he spotted Randy standing up, and approaching the dinosaur. Nick followed. But then the young dinosaur caught sight of them, and shuddered. Randy got close to him, and then tried to communicate.

"We come in peace." He jokingly commented. Nick gave him a funny look, and then tried to reasonably communicate.

"We are beings from the future, young dinosaur."

Then the dinosaur looked at him funny, and then replied, "W-who are you?" Nick quickly replied, "My name is Dr. Nick Tatopolis. This is my friend Randy."

The young dinosaur gulped loudly, and replied, "M-my name's Littlefoot."

Nick then glanced at Randy, and noticed that he was holding the video camera from his bag.

He ignored it as he said to Littlefoot, "Don't worry kid. We're not gonna hurt you."

Littlefoot then looked at him with more hope, and then asked them, "H-how'd you find you're way here?"

Nick thought for a moment, and then replied, "Well, we're kind of trying to find that out ourselves. You see-"

Nick was interrupted by what sounded like another voice not far off- it sounded like the voice of a 70 year old. It said, "Littlefoot, who is that I hear?"

Then Littlefoot turned to Nick, and explained, "That's my grandpa."

Then he came up to Littlefoot and Nick. He stared confusingly at Nick and Randy.

Grandpa asked Littlefoot, "Uh, Littlefoot, who, or what is that?"

Then Nick explained to him, "Oh, sorry sir. My name is Dr. Nick Tatopolis. Me and the rest of my team somehow got stranded here."

*10 minutes later*

10 minutes later, the H.E.A.T was near the center of the Great Valley, with the rest of it's residents. They were all whispering at each other about the H.E.A.T team. None of them knew a thing about them, who they were, or where they came from. Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck came up in front of them all, and said, "Everyone, please settle down. Now, we obviously have had some new guests in the Valley. But there is no need for any fuss."

Nick then continued for him. "He's right. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Nick, and I am the leader of the HEAT team. These are my teammates, Elsie, Randy, and Monique. Together, we hunt mutations, unnatural creatures created by something we still don't know."

Right then, Cera's father, or 'Mr. Threehorn' came up, and asked them in an arrogent tone, "How can we be sure that you're really who you say you are? Where do you come from, anyway?"

Nick answered, "I can explain that too. You see, me and my team are from a place called New York City, in the year 1998. Our base is there, and it's a place that you've never dreamed of."

Then Mr Thicknose asked them, "Are there any dinosaurs in this, 'New York City'?

This time Elsie answered. "Well, no. You see, we were chasing after a mutation, and we got caught in a storm. Once we got out of there, we somehow found ourselves here. We still don't know how."

After that, and a few more questions and answers, the rsidents of the Valley generally accepted the H.E.A.T team, since they only needed to stay for about one night. So the H.E.A.T team found a small field of grass and settled there with Littlefoot and his grandparents. Littlefoot was by Nick when he asked him, "Uh, Nick? What exactly is New York City like?"

Nick tried to respond. "Well, it's like a place beyond your wildest dreams. It has-

Nick was then interrupted by what sounded like a loud roaring in the distance. Littlefoot shuddered.

"A sharptooth!"

It only took him half a second to figure out that he was referring to a Tyrannosaurus. But Nick listened to it more closely, and gasped.

"That's no sharptooth. I'd recognize that sound anywhere!"

Elsie and Monique then came up to him and Elsie asked him,

"Nick, you don't think that's-?"

She was interrupted when, out of nowhere, a giant, purplish-black colored creature crashed through the trees. It was Godzilla.

"Godzilla!" Nick shouted.

Then he began to walk over to them. But every footstep he took made what felt like an earthquake. Nick said to Littlefoot,

"It's okay, Littlefoot! He's not going to hurt you!" But Littlefoot still had an extremely scared expression on his face. He was trembling with fear as Godzilla approached them. Then, he leaned forward, and carefully looked at Littlefoot in the eye. Littlefoot couldn't move a muscle. He was scared out of his mind.

"So, t-that thing's not going to hurt me?" Littlefoot commented.

Nick replied, "No. Think of him as my uh… adopted son."

Right after that statement, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Nick turned around, and saw something come out. It was a small, tyrannosaurus, with it's back shaded blue, and had an odd shade of red eyes. It was Chomper, and he seemed frantic.

"Littlefoot, what's that I heard? I-it sounded like a sharptooth!"

Then he looked at Godzilla. He screamed with fear, being not used to seeing that kind of 'sharptooth'. Then Nick turned to him, and said, "W-who are you?"

He looked at him, and replied, "I-I'm Chomper. I-is that a sharptooth?"

Nick replied, "Well, no. I'd like you to meet Godzilla. I somewhat adopted him a while back. Ever since then we've been fighting off mutations who might try to harm people or New York."

Chomper then calmed down a bit, as he and Godzilla both looked eack other straight in the eye. then Godzilla seemed to have softly roared something to Chomper. And somehow Chomper was able to understand it.

"H-he said he's not gonna hurt me." he said to Nick.

Then Nick asked him, "Wait, you can actually understand him?"

Chomper replied, "Yeah, I can understand sharpteeth."

Nick was going to correct him that Godzilla wasn't a sharptooth, but he decided not to. And from there on out, Godzilla and Chomper were apparently communicating with each other, and it went on for about three minutes.

Nick said to himself, "It seems that Godzilla made friends with Chomper."

Littlefoot didn't bother commenting on that. After a that time went by, Littlefoot seemed to be somewhat calmed down, but not by a whole lot. But that didn't last long however, because what was going to happen next was something none of them could've expected.

In the distance, the same direction Godzilla came from, they heard what sounded like a rediculosly loud roar. They heard trees crashing into the ground, and the noise was coming right at them. Then, right from the trees, came a terrifying creature. It was almost completely grey, had enourmous teeth and claws. Plus, it appeared to have a distinctive, long scar on it's side, running from in front of his eye, all the way down to near his left arm claw. It was the notorious Red Claw. "What is THAT? Randy shouted. Nick looked back at Godzilla, and saw Chomper run from Red Claw as he dove right into the bushes to avoid getting killed. Then Nick blurted out, "RUN!"

The next thing they knew, they were all running frantically from the Tyrannosaurus. Then, Godzilla stopped, and suddenly swung his tail at Red Claw, which in turn caused him to jump back. But that didn't quite stop him. Red Claw ran over to Godzilla, and fiercely began to claw and bite at him. The next thing he knew, blood was beginning to fall from his wounds. But by then, red Claw had just destroyed Godzilla's last nerve. His eyes were beginning to glow green. And blue fire was starting to come from his mouth. Red Claw right then realized that he'd just made a huge mistake. Then, Godzilla quickly opened his mouth, and a powerful green power substance was comming out of it. Godzilla was using his atomic breath on Red Claw. Red Claw's skin then began to char grey, and his blood was quite litterelly evaporate and boil. And in a matter of around two seconds, it was over. What was left of Red Claw suddenly fell to the ground, with black smoke and blue flames comming off of it.

when it was over, Nick and the H.E.A.T team were absolutely stunned. Godzilla had just used his atomic breath on a Tyrannosaurus.

Then Randy commented, "Oh, YEAH! Score one for the G man!" Nick gave him a funny look.

Then Godzilla roared in the air in triumph. Suddenly, Elsie, who was standing behind Nick, came up to him and said,

"Nick, I think I might have just got an idea for how we could get out of here! Maybe if that storm was able to fling us into the past…

"Than maybe it'll bring us back to the future." Nick finished.

Then Randy, standing a few feet away, commented, "But, how're we going to get back without a delorean?"

Nick then gave him a funny look. He was referring to the movie that came out 13 years earlier. "Randy, we don't necessarily need 1.21 giggawatts to get back. All we need is to get back into those storm clouds, and we should be able to get back."

However, right as he finished that sentence, the timing for what happened next couldn't have been worse. They then heard a loud thumping noise coming from the east. It sent chills up their spines as it got closer.

"Aw, great. ANOTHER T-Rex?", Randy commented.

But it wasn't in a matter of seconds, it came smashing right through the trees and plants behind them. What emerged could only be described as terrifying. It stood on two legs, had a burnt shade of skin, and for some odd reason, it's eyes were litterally burning a blue tint. It was Red Claw.

"I thought Godzilla had killed that thing off!" Elsie pointed out.

Without even waiting a second, Nick replied, "Godzilla's atomic breath must've been so radioactive, it mutated that tyrannosaurus!"

And as he said this, Red Claw began to violently lash at Godzilla. It's highly grown teeth were about to pierce into Godzilla's skin, when Godzilla sliced into Red Claw's neck with his right claw. But Red Claw acted fast, and quickly bit right into Godzilla's left eye. It stung violently, as Red Claw's teeth sunk deeper into his skull. And in about two seconds, massive amounts of blood were raining down from Godzilla's eye.

He was coming close to death, when he decided not to give up just yet. He pushed Red Claw off of him, and with his remaining strength put his atomic breath to full power. He roared as the green energy had come out of his mouth, and struck Red Claw directly on his left side. But given that his mutated form had created him, it didn't do anything. So Godzilla made a daring move- he leaped streight into the air, and jumped right onto Red Claw. They both fell to the ground, tearing down two more trees with them. Godzilla sliced right through his lower jaw, and began to tear at his throat. And this time, he was relentless. He ripped right through his neck bones, and quickly began to reduce his rival into a pile of guts from the lower neck up. After nearly half a minute, it was over. Huge amounts of blood and organs were spilled everywhere. And Red Claw this time was completely dead.

The rest of the H.E.A.T team was completely stunned. They had never seen Godzilla act so violently against a mutation. Suddenly, Nick ran towards Godzilla as he put his head to the ground. He ran to the left side, and saw the enormous wound he'd gotten during the battle. He was bleeding fast. But Before Nick could say anything, he heard yet another voice- this time one dark, and mysterious. It said to Nick,

"So, your pesky little creature was able to defeat my creation? No matter."

Nick quickly turned around, and found the unexpected: A tall man in a white lab coat, wearing green jeans, had black spiky hair, had dark sunglasses, and was clutching onto what looked like an oddly shaped steel shooting weapon.

"Who are you?" Nick shouted.

He replied, "My name is no matter. Godzilla somehow took down my newest creation, and now you're gonna pay."

Elsie then ran up to him, and then said to him,  
>"Listen, Buster! Id don't know who you are, but you better get out of here right now!"<p>

Randy commented, "Dude, I'd get away from Darth Vader if I were you."

The strange man chuckled, lowered his sunglasses, and replied to him, "You may refer to me as that. But I am not your father."

He continued, "Allow me to explain myself. I first came here the same way you did- getting lost in the foggy storm. Once I landed here on my sub pod, I studied the dinosaurs here. However, one day that all changed.

*flashback*

I was working with some chemicals I had with me in order to create a type of communications device, so I could develop clear communication wires. However, one of the wires I had went haywire, and electrical sparks and the acidic substance went shooting everywhere. I dove behind the bushes, in hopes that it would not effect me. However, once it stopped, and I came out from the bushes, I found something terrible.

I had found out that a small two legged dinosaur had wandered too close to the spot, and it had mutated. It now had three eyes, enormously large teeth, and had an awfully strange roar sound. I got close to it, and it suddenly spat a poisonous substance right in my face, and i blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later to a loud thunderstorm an heavy rain. When I saw the acid substance still there, it was then that I realized that I can and will get revenge on those rechid dinosaurs, once and for all.

*End flashback*

"Wait a sec...so YOU'RE the reason all my friends went missing!" Littlefoot shouted.

After a brief moment, "Darth Vader" replied, "Oh, those were your friends? Well then, I suppose I should add you to the list."

He said this as he pointed his weapon directly at Littlefoot. "W-what're you doing with that?" he asked timidly. "Darth Vader" then replied, "Well, let's just say that you'll make a fine addition to my studies." It was right then that Nick figured out what he was going to do. So he ran to him, and screamed "NO! You can't do that!" But by the time he got to him and tried to pull his weapon away, it was too late.

The bluish beam of acid had loudly struck Littlefoot directly in the front of his face. In seconds, the liquid enveloped his face, and eventually his entire body. And by then, his physical appearance was changing rapidly. His teeth were beginning to grow sharp, his back was starting to go curved as he slowly stood up on two legs. His arms slowly warped into skinny, and sharp ended ones, and his tail was quickly growing spikes out of it. And on top of all that, his size was getting far larger. He was being mutated before their very eyes.

After it was all over, Littlefoot's image was now completely different. His new appearance could only be described as something out of an H.G Wells novel.

"Whoa, now that is one freaky dude." Randy said to himself.

By now, he was actually large enough to be a match for Godzilla. And no sooner had the transformation been completed had Godzilla slowly stood up to try to fight off the monster. They both roared loudly at each other as the battle began. Littlefoot, with his new, large claws began to violently lash out at Godzilla. But Godzilla was fast, as he lept into the air, and let his foot claws sink into him. But then Littlefoot pushed him off, as he quickly used his long tail to strike where it hurts- Right at Godzilla's wounded eye. He then painfully roared louder than Nick had ever heard him, and he slowly fell to the ground, taking three trees with him. Littlefoot then set his right foot onto his head, and let the claws sink into his skull.

Having seen enough of this, Nick angrilly went up to "Darth Vader", and shouted at him,

"Tell me! How do I de-mutate Littlefoot? Tell Me now, or so help me I'll"-

He was cut off when the scientist said, "You'll do what? And besides, the only way you can de-mutate a dinosaur is with a second blast with this mutation cannon"

Seeing as what Nick was going to do next, he quickly tossed the weapon right into the ocean, where it short circuited, and was destroyed.

"Now it looks like your 'son' will be doomed at the hands of my creation." He chuckled, seeing as he'd won. But now, Nick was mad. He built up energy, as he swiftly punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. He grabbed onto his lab coat by the neck, and shouted,

"You'd better tell me how to de-mutate Littlefoot, or I swear I'll kill you!"

After a moment of silence, "Darth Vader" finally decided to crack, and he said to Nick,

"There's a small de-mutation knife in my right pocket. If you drive it into his neck, he should revert to his old self."

Instantly, Nick shoved his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the knife. It was clear in color, and had the blueish liquid inside it. Quickly, Nick ran towards Littlefoot, and tried to climb onto his tail, while avoiding the spikes. But he saw Nick on him, so without effort, he swung him towards the water, where he landed-hard.

Although it was only four feet deep, landing so hard felt like falling onto concrete. But he pushed on, and got himself out in about a minute. But by the time he got on shore, Littlefoot was beginning to finish off Godzilla. Although he wasn't dead yet, he was coming extremely close to it the to wounds and blood loss. So Nick got a different idea. While Littlefoot wasn't looking, Nick was able to get himself up a nearby tree, and about 52 seconds later, he was at the top. So without hesitating, he jumped off it, shouting in anger at Littlefoot. He landed directly on the top of his head, and slowly slid down his neck. But this proved to be quite difficult, since Littlefoot was despiretly trying to get him off. But before he could, Nick shouted,

"You're finished!"

as he drove the knife into his neck, swiftly. In a matter of seconds, he was beginning to regain his original form. His size was decreasing, his teeth were going back flat, his size and body were returning normal, and the spikes on his tail were retracting.

By then, he was back to his original form. He fell to the ground, panting heavily.

He said, "W-what happened?"

Nick replied, "I-it's nothing important." He was of coarse lying, to avoid getting Littlefoot more confused or shocked than he already was. Then Elsie, Monique, and Randy ran up to Nick, who was also trying to catch his breath. "Nick! A-are you alright?" Elsie asked him. Nick hastilly replied,

"I-I'm fine. But where's that scientist?"

Right then, they all looked around, and they didn't see him. "I guess he got away during the battle." Randy answered. Then Nick ran towards Godzilla, in hopes that he was still alive. He was, but he was breathing heavilly, with blood still coming out his wounds. Nick turned around, and shouted, "Do we have anything on the mini-ship to help Godzilla?" Elsie replied,

"We should have something on there to cover up his wounds...don't worry Nick, he'll be okay." But nick still wasn't sure if he would. Then he looked to the ground, and noticed a small, white box marked 'mutant recovery tools'. "Guys! I think this might help him!" he shouted. He opened the box, and saw a small, blue pad, covered in a watery yellowish substance. On the bottom of the box, it said 'place on mutation to heal any and all wounds it may have aquired.' So Nick ran over to Godzilla, and placed it on his large hand. And within a span of about seven seconds, the slices and blood Godzilla had coming from him were simply disappearing into thin air. After the last one was gone, Godzilla opened his no-longer wounded eyes, stood up, and roared loudly at the sky. He was alive.

Elsie walked over to Nick, and said to him, "Glad that all worked out."

*roughly 15 minutes later*

Nick and the others were back on their mini ship in what would be New York harbor, setting out for the storm to get them back to 1998, with Godzilla smoothly swimming beneath them. Nick glanced back at shore, and noticed that Littlefoot was standing there. He then gave an awkward wave good bye as he walked back into the mini-ship's cabin. As they approached the dark clouds, Elsie commented,

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see bad weather."

However, they were completely unaware of what was going to happen once they got near the clouds. Once they neared the clouds, the worst possible thing happened- in a matter of seconds, they simply vanished. Nick and the others walked out on deck, with their mouths hanging open. Did the storm really just disappear?

Rand then commented, "Houston, we have a problem."

*20 minutes later*

Back on shore, Nick and the others were trying to figure out two things: Why the storm vanished, and how they were going to get back to 1998 New York. Then, after a while, Nick pointed out,

"Hey, has anybody else noticed that green tint in the clouds?"

They all looked up, and then they saw that the clouds above them were turning an eerie greenish-blue color. Coincidentally, right then, the winds picked up. Leaves were blowing all over the place, the water waves were gaining height and speed, and the trees were starting to shake violently, all simultaneously.

"That doesn't look good." Elsie commented.

All of the sudden, Littlefoot popped out from the trees behind them, and he looked incredibly frightened.

N-nick! What's going on?" He asked him. He had to raise his voice so the sound wouldn't be drowned out by the winds. Nick then replied, "I'm not sure! But from what I can see, it looks like a-"

He stopped in mid sentence, as he looked over at the ocean, and saw what was the worst thing at the time. He saw a large, white cylinder- shaped cluster of white clouds beginning to spiral out from the top. It was the beginning of a tornado. Simultaneously, Godzilla was coming out from the water. He had a somewhat indescribable expression on his face, almost as if it was…fear.

"Mother nature at 3 o'clock!" Nick commented, as before.

Then Elsie continued, "Wait! If that tornado is anything like the storm before, than maybe it'll take us back to 1998!"

Then Nick thought for a moment, and replied, "You might be on to something! Guys! Get back on! We're going back to New York!" Nick shouted.

After he said that, the rest of the H.E.A.T team got back onto the mini-ship, and then Monique began to navigate towards it, while Godzilla slipped back into the water. Nick then glanced back just in time to see Littlefoot run back home. A few minutes later, the H.E.A.T team was directly at the base of the waterspout tornado. They were spinning around in the vortex, and it lasted for a full two minutes. Afterword, they then attempted to escape the vortex. They did, however the clouds once again disappeared, this time for good. It was smooth from there on. They then relentlessly searched for the New York skyline, which turned out to be not very much of a problem, since the navigation tools were back online. After 4 minutes, the skyline began to take shape in the fog. And the next thing they knew, they were underneath the Brooklyn Bridge, heading back to headquarters. Once their, Godzilla was let back into his water lair, and the H.E.A.T team then awaited for the next mutant rampage.

**The End**


End file.
